Rules Not Followed
by Evelyn Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry Potter was two different people. There was the brave, jokester Harry Potter. And then there was the scared, house-elf-like harry. Something happens, that makes both lives colide and spiral out of control. Abused!Harry grrrrrrr! Stop child abuse!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Another Child abuse story. You MUST stop child abuse! It is horrible and evil!

Poor Harry. He more-or-less has MPD, though not really.

Oh, and you should really read Care? For him?, one of my other fanfics. It's short, sad, and sweet!

And who will help Harry? Well, you know who the most natural person to help is: Snape! Ok, not really, but I like Harry/Snape bonding fics! (-_•)

Disclaimer: Do not own. Never will. Not blond. Not english. Not a mother. Not a writer. Here you go.

Rules Not Followed

Chapter 1

Harry smirked at Ron as he fumbled around for words to say to Hermione. The boy always had his foot in his mouth.

"So, ya know, I was, ya know, kinda, ya know, uh, wondering if, uh, you know..." the red head stuttered, rubbing his long thin nose.

"No, Ron, I don't know. I would like it if you could explain it to me, though," she stated, only her sort-of-tamed bushy brown hair visible from behind the book.

Harry mock gasped. "Hermione not being all knowing? Merlin, the world is ending!" Ron laughed, but Hermione scoffed.

"Nobody is all-knowing, Harold," she stated, her eyes twinkling Dumbledore-like when said boy pouted.

"Do NOT call me Harold."

"Why? Its your name," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, but it sounds nerdy! Like a book-hugger!" Ron laughed, obviously still suffering from the foot-in-mouth disease.

"I take offense to that," Hermione sniffed angrily. "And it's tree-hugger, not book-hugger."

"Well, you ARE hugging that Arithmancy book right now. You are a book-hugger. And book-lugger, now that I think about it," Harry laughed.

"But she would never be a book-slugger. In fact she would probably create PABS: People Against Book Slugging," Ron laughed, and Harry pretended to 'slug' his book.

"What idiot would ever hit a book?" Hermione rolled her eyes, as they stopped outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Apparently, Potter. Now move!" Malfoy snapped, making the three Gryffandors glare.

"Lighten up Malfoy!" Hermione admonished, defending her friend.

Ron wasn't so tactful. "Yeah, take your ruddy wand out of your arse!" Harry snickered.

Draco growled, pushing past the three other sixth years into the classroom, Hermione following suit.

Ron and Harry, however, lingered. "Great, class with the Greasy Git."

Harry smirked. "Ruddy bastard. Pretty bad he's one of the best DADA teachers we've had!"

Ron nodded. "A two-faced, stuttering idiot; a squib-like egomaniac; a spasy Death Eater disguised as a one-eyed, one-legged, ex Auror with major issues; a fat pink toad, that finds carving words into people's hands fun... Remus was the only other good teacher!" Harry nodded in agreement, though he laughed at some of the all-too-true descriptions of their bizarre teachers.

As they settled down in the darkly decorated classroom, Harry whispered, "So you're going to ask out Hermione, yeah? The Pre-Christmas-Break Dance is coming up. Slughorn's been batty about it, trying to get Hermione and me to come..."

"I dunno. I don't really know how to phrase things..." the red head muttered, glancing at said girl as she talked animatedly with Lavender and Parvati.

"Understatement of the year, Ronald!" Harry joked.

Ron pouted. "If you get to call me Ronald, I get to call you Harold." At Harry's face turning green, Ron changed the subject. "So are YOU going?"

Harry sighed. "I dunno either. Ginny asked-don't worry, she changed her mind. But if I go, I'll probably go with Mandy or Luna."

"Oooooh. Wittle Hawwy Pottew wikes da smawt Wavencwaws!" Ron giggled girlishly.

"No! Luna's a friend, and Mandy is pretty cool. She IS from Ireland, and I'm not as famous there..." Harry trailed off as the doors opened and their teacher entered.

"Today we will be studying Boggarts... Before any of you imbeciles decide to state the obvious: That you've already taken on Boggarts, I feel inclined to remind you of the many variations of Boggarts," Snape began.

"The common Boggart shows your number one fear; your surface fear. The Demortis Boggart takes away all your happy memories; a Dementor. A Deciti Boggart tricks your memories; it manipulates them, transforming them into something false and unreal.

"The variation we will be studying today is called the Ignotum timere Boggart. This particular creature is the most dangerous, for it show your underlying fear; a fear you don't even know about. This breed of Boggarts delves deep down into your subconscious, dragging up the thing you fear most."

The whole thing sounded freaky to Harry. He hadn't faced a Boggart since third year. It had probably changed by now... But Snape said this was a Boggart that showed their deepest fear, not the surface fear that the other one had.

Harry wasn't sure what his would look like. Probably an Inferi... Or Sirius dying. The teenager hated the idea of having to see THAT again.

Snape tapped a ruler sharply on a wardrobe (strangely similar to the one Remus Lupin used) to quiet the whispers that had sprang up.

"Granger! You're up!" Snape snapped.

Said girl rushed forward, as the class shrank back. After the ex Potions Master flicked his wand, the door opened, and out came...

A girl? Yep, a teenage girl with bouncy blond curls, a perfect face, and fashionable Muggle clothes.

"Hey Beaver," the girl sneered.

Hermione stared, mouth open like a codfish. "Cassie?"

"Just as big a nerd as I remember. But you fixed your teeth... Ah well, you will always be Beaver to me." Cassie paused, smirking at the now green witch. "No boyfriend either, I see. Too bad. I'm dating him you know. Danny-"

"RIDICULOUS!" Hermione bellowed, and the boggart turned back into smoke.

"Longbottom!" was demanded.

It went on and on. Odd disjointed images, strange unknown people, the students either confused (if they were bystanders) or completely sad or terrified (if they were the subjects of the Boggart's wrath).

When Harry's name was shouted, he strode towards the awaiting smoke, the spell on his lips. He still wasn't sure what it would be for him, but he strengthened his resolve and held his wand at the ready... and nearly dropped it when the fog transformed.

It wasn't what he was expecting. In fact, it was probably the last thing he was expecting, given that this man didn't exist to the Harry-Potter-that-everyone-knew's world. This man... He belonged away from here, worlds away.

He was breaking the rules, and Harry felt confused and numb.

The man was big, pink skinned, wearing a suit, and had a blond walrus mustache.

It was his Uncle.

A/N Dun Dun Duhhh. What will happen now? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Whoops! Sorry, I've been posting stories like crazy! I think I'm up to ten and I've been posting since last night! Has to be a record. Lol

Anyway, forgot to upload this earlier. Sorry I kept you waiting. Harry goes a little ehhh in this chapter. But wait, it gets worse. Than better. |;-) (Snape nose)

Disclaimer: I to the d to the o to the n to the o to the t to the o to the w to the n to the H to the a to the r to the r to the y to the p to the o to the t to the t to the e to the r. Jeas, that was long!

Rules Not Followed

Chapter 2

Harry stared at the Boggart, and it back at him. Only a second passed before Harry cast the spell and the Boggart became locked back up in the large wardrobe again.

A look of confusion was on his face: His eyebrows were knitted together, his mouth frowning, and lines creased his face.

His Uncle hadn't said anything. Or even moved. But he had looked and seen. He had BEEN THERE! At Hogwarts!

That was breaking the rules.

Harry was two people, and he was quite aware of the fact.

There was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was brave, stubborn, arrogant, funny, nice, and heroic. He was the Boy Who Lived. He had friends and enemies, he had strengths and weaknesses. He was strong, a leader. He could love people, hug and kiss, he could have long meaningful conversations, make witty comments, and annoy Slytherins to no end. He had great mind control, only remembering what he wanted to remember. He hated his relatives.

Then there was harry. harry was scared, sad, familiar with pain, fearful, self preservation concerned, and submissive. He lived in a tiny room, never ate, got beaten, and was used to hatred. He had little strengths, and many weaknesses. He had no friends, only enemies. He was weak, the equivalent to a house elf or slave. He could only fear people, flinch, never talk, and was practically a Slytherin himself. He feared his relatives.

Harry Potter can't cry. Harry Potter can laugh. harry can't laugh. harry can cry.

And now Harry felt as though his two lives had collided like trains going opposite ways on the same tracks.

He stood there in full confusion. Harry Potter never thought about his home life, not while at Hogwarts. That was against the rules. He may have made a reference every once in a while, but nothing more...

In all truth, Harry Potter never realized until that moment that he was beaten. Or starved to such an extent. And it shocked him.

Harry slowly walked backwards, suppressed memories flooding into his mind. His aunt backhanding him. His cousin spitting and throwing in the dirt his half of a moldy sandwich. His uncle forcing him to wash the dishes in boiling water. His aunt shoving numerous medications down his throat. His cousin's gang trying to cut open his stomach to 'take back the food he stole from them'. His uncle thrashing him with a splintered piece of wood... A belt, the smell of disinfectant, pain, hands touching him, shouted words, the heavy feel of alchohal from his Uncle, and PAIN PAIN PAIN!

Harry wasn't aware of the worried looks he was recieveing. Or that his skin had turned ashen and he was sweating. Or that he was scratching his arms, breathing erratically, eyes glazed like a mental patient.

He had to get out of there.

So he ran as fast as his short brittle legs could carry him to the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, where he threw up violently.

Finally done, he collapsed exhausted. His head was pounding with his quickened heartbeat, and he was sweating despite the coolness of the bathroom.

The raven haired teenager heard the ghost try to talk to him, but he just wanted to be alone. So he went to the place he hadn't been since he was twelve.

The Chamber of Secrets.

The journey down was easy, for the boy was in a daze. He walked all the way to the end of the room, and sunk to the floor, rubbing the smooth stones.

His relatives didn't just hate him. Or lock him up. Or ignore him. They beat him, starved him, and defiled him. They used every type of abuse and neglect there was on him.

How was he still alive?

How did no one know?

How the hell was he supposed to act normal now?

A/N I don't know why the Chamber of Secrets. I guess cause no one can find him there. Really random.

Anyway, Reviews help get new chapters posted sooner! |:-) (I really like the Snape nose thing! Better than my (-_•) or my ^_- )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I wasn't sure what to do about the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, it was just really random. So he left it. Thanks to my reviewers too! Check out my new fic "Wizard-Connects" if you just love randomness.

Disclaimer: I od ton nwo yrrah rettop.

Rules Not Followed

Chapter 3

Harry stumbled into the common room, hours later, filth sticking to his black school robes. He was immediately caught by his friends.

"Harry! Where have you been! You missed Transfiguration!" Hermione screeched, panicked at the thought of missing a class.

"Yeah mate! You just ran out on us!" Ron exclaimed, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder, but the black-haired boy quickly shrugged it off.

"Been in the infirmary," Harry explained. Ron shrugged, and went off to play Exploding Snap with Dean and Seamus. Hermione, though, narrowed her eyes.

"Why were you in the infirmary?" she asked.

"Same reason I left Snape's class. I felt sick to my stomach," the teen lied easily.

Hermione pursed her lips, in a very McGonagol-like way. "And you, Harry Potter, willingly went to the infirmary? Come now."

Harry shrugged. "It was pretty awful."

"Why did you feel sick?" she relentlessly questioned, making Harry feel annoyed.

"I don't know why I felt the way I did, just LEAVE IT ALONE!" the boy exclaimed, causing Hermione's eyes to flash in anger and frustration. Harry flinched slightly, making the girl scrutinize him more.

"What did your Boggart turn into? It looked pretty big," she idly commented.

"You didn't see it?" Harry asked. To him, it felt as if the Boggart was there forever.

She shook her head. "No, you shot it away too quickly. So..."

Harry Potter rose his eyebrows, forcing harry down. "So what?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione muttered, "Your Boggart..."

"Oh. It was a walrus," Harry said, thinking of his uncle's mustache. He bit his lip hard, restraining himself from wrapping his arms protectedly around his midsection. 'He can't hear your thoughts, idiot! And he's hundreds of miles away!' That did nothing to ease the oncoming panic.

Hermione's laugh did, though. "A WALRUS? Why on Earth is your deepest fear a walrus?"

It was just occurring to Harry how utterly ridiculous it sounded. But he said, "Have you SEEN their tusks! They could tear us to shreds! And aren't they carnivorous?"

Hermione shook her head, still chuckling. "I don't think so."

"Their not?" Harry whispered, bewilderedly. 'Imagine my uncle a vegetarian? Or a peaceful flower child?'

"No..."

Harry let out a relieved sigh, much to the other teen's amusement. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night, Hermy!"

"Do NOT call me that. If you get to call me that, I can call you Harold!" she smirked at his wince, misinterpreting it.

'Harold's better than Freak.' "Good night!"

"Night..."

A/N Phew! Wasn't that fun! I know, a bit silly. Imagine Snape's face if a walrus really did appear in his classroom...

ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL

Ok, laughing so hard I'm crying.

Review! And spread the fun of my stories. Who doesn't want a bit of randomness...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N A nightmare, a little walk, a chance meeting, and awkward questions. Just your typical Harry/Snape interaction. *smirks*

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be JK Rowlings. If I was JK Rowlings, I would be living in England. If I was living in England, I would be watching the Olympics IN PERSON. So ergo, I do not own Harry Potter

Rules Not Followed

Chapter 4

harry shivered as he sat on his bed in his 'room'. He was in big trouble, he had been sooo bad! He hadn't finished his chores by the time his Uncle had came home, and... harry shuddered to think what would happen.

Soon, heavy footfalls on the steps made the teen cower, backing up towards the wall. But it wouldn't make a difference.

And there he was, huge and imposing, the light from the hallway streaming around the man's massive bulk, making him look like the devil reincarnated.

"Well, boy. What do ye have ta say for urself?" Uncle Vernon slurred, making harry quake even more. The beatings were always worse when his uncle was smashed.

"Please Uncle! I tried to finish, I really di-"

"Shut up!" the man snapped, puntuating the words with a backhand to harry's cheek. harry tried to plea with his uncle, but his words fell to deaf ears. After the first hit, Vernon always went sort of mad, wanting to just keep hitting harry over and over, even after he lost consciousness. Hitting the teen, it was like a drug to the man.

harry cried, "Please! Please, please stop. PLEASE!"

"-rry! Harry! Wake up mate!" Ron shouted, his hands shaking Harry's shoulder. The teen jumped, pushing his lanky red-haired friend away.

"Gerroff!" he mumbled sleepily, already pulling on his worn trainers and a Weasley sweater. Harry lastly pushed on his glasses and grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, and Sirius's mirror. He ignored his dorm mate's curious and worried looks, as he made his way down the stairs and out the portrait.

Harry walked. And walked. Slowly, distractedly, shivering despite the fact that sweat was streaming from his flushed face. He was so hot, yet so cold! And he did NOT want to be found, so he steadily climbed downwards into no-mans-land: The Dungeons.

He hated this, this fear that he was feeling. He wasn't supposed to feel fear here! At least not from his uncle. And Harry felt so weak for it. And tired. And scared. And-

Stop it! Stop thinking this way!

The thing was, all these emotions were tearing at the boy's mind and heart, making him feel unsure and disoriented. The worst ones were fear and guilt. Fear of his uncle. Fear of everyone. Fear of everything. And guilt. Guilt for burdening his family and friends. And guilt for Sirius's death.

Just thinking about his godfather made the boy whimper, tears leaking from his eyes, as he sunk against a wall, shivering.

Then he realized.

He was crying.

Harry yelped, flinging off his cloak and glasses in shock. He also dropped the mirror and his wand in the process of freeing himself. "What the-"

A hand clamped down hard on his bony shoulder. "GAH!" Harry yelped, pushing the hand away, and falling as his cloak twisted around his feet.

"Mr. Pot...ter?" the man stuttered, starting out stern, before turning confused as the boy stared up at him with unfocused teary eyes.

"Professor! I-uh-really don't know what I should say right now..." the boy finished meekly, as he felt around for his possessions.

"How about explaining why you are sitting in the hallway in the middle of the night crying? Or maybe why you ran out of my classroom and disappeared for the rest of the day, making the Headmaster frantic? Yes, how about you start there," Snape growled.

But Harry just looked up dazedly through his newly found glasses. "I'm crying."

Snape's eyebrows drew together. "Yes, I just said that Potter. Did Miss Chang break up you with you?"

"No, she did last year, but I didn't cry. I NEVER cry! I just DON'T!" Snape glanced down the corridor both ways, silently begging for Minerva, Aurora, Tiffany, Sybil, ANY female teacher that would be qualified to handle distraught teens.

But Harry wasn't really distraught. More like he was going to go into a panic attack. And at the thought of crying, no less. "Mr. Potter... Perhaps you should talk to Professor Dumbledore-"

"NO! I don't want to talk! If I talk I will say something and my friends will get hurt because thats what I do and I don't want that to happen-and OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATH!" Potter screamed, before passing out cold, falling into the arms of his shocked professor.

A/N Darn heart rate is up from writing this! Golly! Well, what will Sev do? And no, Sev won't drop him on the floor or take him somewhere else, due to Harry passing out so close to the dungeons. Hehehe...

So Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Another chapter. TALK ABOUT A TON OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! Keep it up; Evelyn Ravenclaw loves you!

Disclaimer: I am not a professional writer... If there is such a thing. Therefore, I do not own HP.

Rules Not Followed

Chapter 5

"What do you think?" Severus asked Poppy, as she tucked her wand away after examining Potter.

After the boy had randomly collapsed, Severus, feeling disturbed and slightly worried, had levitated the boy to his private rooms in the dungeons. After getting Potter settled into his bed and signaling for the Mediwitch, he had returned to the spot where the boy had been. Severus, after much searching around, had located the blasted boy's possessions: The Invisibilty Cloak, his wand, his round-rimmed glasses, and strangely enough, a jagged mirror. Ever the head of Slytherin House, the thin man had checked the edges for blood. Well, at least the boy hadn't been cutting himself.

Upon returning to his quarters, he found Poppy running diagnostic scans on the pale boy.

"I really can't pinpoint the exact reason for him passing out. It could be anything from low blood sugar, to having a fever, to him going into shock. It really is strange..." Poppy gently pulled the warm black sheets up around the boy tucking him in.

"He said he couldn't breath right before he passed out. I assume he was having a panic attack," Severus stated, as Poppy packed up her medical gear.

"It seems so. But why ? You said you found him in a hallway, how you say, 'freaking out'?" she asked, shouldering her sack and striding towards the portrait.

"I do not know... Though perhaps the Boggart earlier..."

Pomfrey turned to face Severus, raising a concerned eyebrow. "Oh? What did Mr. Potter's turn into?"

"Thats just it. I don't know; the boy shot it away too fast," the man replied thoughtfully. As the Mediwitch started to climb out the portrait, Severus cried out alarmed. "And where do you think you're going?"

But Poppy just continued to walk down the hall, casually ignoring his shouts.

Defeated, the Ex-Death-Eater-Turned-Spy walked-er-stalked back into his quarters and plopped-er-slumped gracefully into his favorite wing-backed chair. What the HELL was HE supposed to do with the boy? Keep him there? No, not an option; the boy was an absolute menace, even in his sleep too... probably anyway. Wake him up? Again, not an option; the boy was too ill and undernourished to be woken from his healing sleep so soon. Plus, Severus was mildly curious as to the purpose behind the brat's panic attack...

Finally, Severus decided to Floo Albus. The old man, while strange and manipulative, seemed to have all the answers. (Even though he was often reluctant to give them.)

"Albus!" Severus shouted through the flames, glaring in irritation as Dumbledore cast an amused look down towards his decapitated head.

"Ah Severus. How are you this fine evening. I assume you have located Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"Indeed. He is in... in my bed... at the current." At the man's raised eyebrows, Severus jerked his head, signaling for the irritating Headmaster to come through.

As soon as Albus had stepped through, Severus strode to his bedroom door, waving the man in. Albus's face turned worried in an instant.

And in good reason. The boy looked so small, even smaller than normal. His skin was extremely pale, except for his face which was flushed with a strange fever. Worry lines marred his paper thin skin, making the child look much older.

"Severus? What happened?" Albus breathed, walking over to stroke Potter's wild mane. The younger man bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

"I was doing my nightly rounds, when Potter just appears out of nowhere, spasing out, for lack of better words. And then he just looks up at me, as serious as can me, and tells me that he is crying! Albus, I think there is something seriously wrong with the boy..."

"Indeed, Severus, indeed. But the question is what to do..." The old man stood up and started to pace, every once and a while stopping to stare at the unconscious boy in the large bed. "Did you have him checked by Poppy? He looks quite ill."

Severus stared at the man incredulously. "Of course I had Poppy come here and check him!"

"And the results? Why he fainted?"

Snape sighed. "She doesn't know. She guesses stress caused him to have a panic attack, which also explains the high temperature. But he is undernourished, it appears, and he was MIA all of today, as you know, so we doubt he has ate since this morning."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Did it have to do with his Boggart, do you think?"

Severus rubbed his forehead, trying to force away the throbbing headache. "I assume so, but once again, I do not know. All I saw was a rather large form... You will have to ask HIM these questions."

Dunbledore nodded, then started towards the fire. "Wo wo wo! WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?" Snape yelped.

"Back to my office. Why? Do you need something?" Albus asked, ignoring Severus's dumbfounded look.

"Uh, YES! How about taking the brat with you?" he snapped.

"Why, my boy? He seems quite content in your bed..." At the dark man's glare, Albus chuckled, "The child is pretty sick, and seems to be going through quite an ordeal. Perhaps you can help him through it."

Snape scoffed. "Ordeal my-"

"Severus," Albus said quietly, seriousness tangible in the air around him. "Please."

The thirty-six year old sighed, thoughts about the Dark Lord, the prophecy, everything else disappearing except for the thought of the desperate green eyes, staring up at him... so deeply hurt... "Oh fine. But only until he gets better-"

"Very good, very good. I'll see you tomorrow!" the old man called, as he stepped into the fireplace.

A/N Took me forever to write this. Soooooo tired! Yawns. I'll try to update my other stories later.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ah, reviews make me smile. You guys rock my world!

Disclaimer: Or Harry Potters world. That I DO NOT OWN!

But this chapter involves a Flashback, but of Sevie's O0o0O0o.

Rules Not Followed

Chapter 6

Harry opened his eyes, finding himself in a dark room... and extremely comfortable. A large window to his left showed murky greenness, that he immediately recognized as the bottom of Black Lake. So he was in the dungeons...

He sat bolt upright, memories of the previous night leaking into his brain. He had practically lunged at Snape! Of course, he felt like he was suffocating... like he couldn't breath.

The door opened a bit, letting in more light. Snape stood there looking... impassive, actually.

"Professor, I... I am in your bed..." Harry murmured, seemingly baffled.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. You seem to have a knack for stating the obvious, as of late." At Harry's blush, the man continued, "Now that you are much calmer, would you care to explain why I found you in such a...state... last night?"

'Explanation? Explanation? Come on, harry, let out your inner Slytherin!' "I went for a walk." 'LAME!'

"Really. That much was apparent. Perhaps elaboration as to why-"

Snape's words weren't hurtful nor degrading, but just sarcastic almost worried.

They drifted through Harry's pounding head like smoke, not making an impression or anything. He felt so cold and lost and alone... and yet he felt so numb. He wasn't here nor there, not Harry Potter, nor harry, but something stuck halfway in between: Harry. No Potter, no lower case H.

He didn't belong here, not in Hogwarts, but not in his prison that was Privet Drive. Did he belong anywhere? Was he loved or hated or feared or befriended or a murderer or a Savior or a Freak or anything? Was he nonexistent? Could anyone See him?

Severus sighed as the boy's eyes glazed over. He was obviously in his own little world.

The older man wouldn't admit it, but the lad's strange behavior was worrying him. It was so unlike Potter to become so distracted, to faze out like that. It was worrisome indeed.

"Potter!" he snapped, but the boy just stared straight forward, eyes unmoving, chest rising and falling. Steadily getting quicker.

Severus remembered when HE had had a panic attack all those years ago. It had been embarrassing at the time, especially since the Marauders had to witness it. Of course, they HAD been the cause... But it was still embarrassing.

It had been their sixth year. Lily had dropped him, Lucius had graduated, all of the people he had to talk to were Death Eaters, and they thought him so young.

The summer had been horrible. Tobias had been unrelenting, since Eileen had died. He had beaten Severus nearly every evening. Add that to the total lack of food, the boy was half dead when he returned to Hogwarts.

No Lily or Lucius to help, Severus had carried on, barely eating, scarcely sleeping, for nightmares of his father were frequent.

The Marauders had taunted him, seeing as he had seemed to have actually shrunk. They asked if he starved himself, if his greasy hair was effecting his brain...

But nearing Halloween, it became apparent to nearly everyone that something was wrong. Even Lily allowed herself to become worried. Then Sirius Black decided to play a trick...

***Flashback***

"Paddy, I don't think this is a good idea," James muttered, glancing at Severus who was reading in a dark abandoned classroom. The Marauders were just outside the classroom, squished together under Prongs's Invisibility cloak, looking in through the small window in the door.

"Why not? Won't it be funny to see Snivellous scream like a little girl? Maybe even wet his pants?"

Remus sounded a but worried. "Guys, have you seen him lately? He looks like death!"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe this will finally kill 'im." At the other two's worried looks, he chuckled lowly. "Chill out, fellas. Its just a harmless prank, nothing life threatening... Where the bloody hell is Wormtail!"

As if on cue, a short and chubby boy came down the hall, carrying a seemingly heavy suitcase. He almost colided with the Marauders under the cloak.

"Watch it Wormtail!" James yelped, stroking his cloak fondly, as Remus rolled his eyes, helping the smaller boy up.

"All right, Peter?" Lupin asked calmly, seeing the boy's harrassed face.

"Well, I found the stupid creature. Nearly gave me a heart attack though!" he said squeakily. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What'd it turn into?"

"Madam Pomfrey." The boys thought about it for a moment... before shuddering violently.

"Yeah, I get you there, mate..." James muttered, remembering all the times the Mediwitch had gave him an earful for what he and his friends did to Snivellous.

Sirius shook his head. "Lets get this over with. Oi! Prongs! Help me with this!"

Together, the two boys lifted up the trunk, positioning the opening towards the door. "Moony! Open the door on the count o' three... And don't forget to be a lookout Wormtail!... All right. One... Two... THREE!"

In that instant, the door was opened, the trunk was flung open and tossed into the small classroom. Severus jumped up at the sudden noise, his books falling on the floor with resounding thumps. As he searched the classroom for the source of the noise, he spotted the Marauders at the door, sneering at him. Then he saw.

His father was standing there, dark brown hair snoothed across his head, mustache bristled, dark brown eyes searching for him, cheeks puffed up, muscles pulsing, veins popping out on the surface of the tan weathered skin... belt in hand...

If Severus would have been able to focus on something other than his father's intimidating form, he would have seen the Marauder's confused faces. He would have seen the open trunk from which his 'father' escaped from. He also would have seen Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagol, and Poppy Pomfrey appear in the doorway.

Severus stared at his father as the big man stalked forward to stand intimidatingly over the now quaking form of his son.

"You worthless little freak!" Tobias bellowed, backhanding the teenager, sending him to the floor, raising his belt...

Of course, as soon as that happened, several Ridiculous spells were cast, and the big man vanished in a puff of smoke. But Severus remained on the floor, hunched in on himself, clutching his face, sobbing silently.

Poppy crept forward, touching the boy's shoulder. He erupted in motion, swiveling around to face all the gathered people. His face was flushed bright red, eyes and hair wild. "'e w-wasn't s-s-suposed ta b-be her-ere! I wa-as 'posed to be s-s-af-afe!" Loud, heart wrenching sobs now wracked his body, as he wrapped his arms protectively around his middle. Suddenly, the sobs stopped. "I ca-can't breathe!"

Poppy had lunged forward in a second, turning him so his back was to her breasts. "Calm down Severus. Its all right, he's gone. You're all right, you're fine. Come on, breathe with me, Severus. Come on, in... and out. In... and out. Yes, thats right, in... and out. Its okay, you're all right," Poppy whispered calmingly, letting Severus snuggle into her warmth, sobs wracking his small frame...

***End Flashback***

Severus stared down at Harry, seeing the boy stop breathing... again. He didn't even hesitate to climb behind the child on the bed, pushing Potter's head against his chest. "All right, Potter. Breathe with me... Come on, Potter. Breathe with me. Breathe. BREATHE!" The boy started fighting against him, pulling away, arms flailing. Oh, what was he doing wrong?! First name, right.

He tried to calm the boy again, but Potter was relentlessly trying to escape. Finally, Snape pinned the boy's arms down with one bony hand and put his other hand on the child's forehead, pushing it back into his chest. Worriedly, Snape noticed the spiked temperature, and spoke quietly. "It's all right...Harry... I'm here, everything will be all right, you jut have to breathe with me. Feel my breaths, in... out... in... out..."

Eventually, Harry stopped trying to free himself. Instead, he cried and cried and cried, until he drifted off to sleep.

A/N Yeash, took me all afternoon! Ah well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_-

Review! Hehe!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Yeah, I know flashback was too long. But in reality, it only lasted a few seconds for Sev. I just get a bit too descriptive... Hehe.

Your reviewing has been A-maze-ing! I am just truly baffled! I've only gotten a few review that have corrected me on some things, but no negative, like on other sites! Are you all under a hex? _ _ (looks around suspiciously)

Oh well if you are. ;-) Love you all!

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. For, you know, obvious reasons.

Rules not followed

Chapter 7

Severus attended his classes as normal: He made sarcastic comments, took too many points from Gryffandor, and casually ignored his Slytherins misdemeanors. No one would suspect the turmoil his mind was really in.

And Potter was the center of it.

Well, the brat was NORMALLY the center of his inner turmoil, but for different reasons than this (Namely James and Lily). But now... Severus was worried. Wholly and totally worried.

He couldn't even talk to the brat for five minutes without Potter zoning out and panicking!

But why? And why was he all of the sudden having panic attacks? And the strange fever the boy seemed to contract every time he got himself worked up? Was all of this due to the boy's Boggart? And what WAS the boy's Boggart?

So many questions, and the only one with the answers was unconscious in his quarters.

As soon as his last defense class ended, Severus made a beeline for the dungeons, but he knew the boy would still be asleep. Sure enough, Potter was still in a deep sleep, tangled up in the sheets, just like the monitoring spell said.

The boy probably needed food, the man thought, guilty he hadn't thought of it earlier. He probably needed to use the bathroom as well. Severus thought about waking the boy up... getting some answers... but decided on spelling Potter's bladder empty and spelled some broth into the boy's stomach.

He quickly untangled the sheets (to make sure the boy didn't strangle himself, not because Severus cared), and went into his sitting room for a nice glass of firewhiskey and a good book...

Severus was dosing on the couch, when the alarms went off. He strode into his bedroom, to see Potter sitting straight up, hair sticking up all around and sweat running off him in rivulets.

"Potter? Are you all right?" Severus asked, failing to keep the sudden worry from his voice.

Harry looked at him, and despite the amount of sleep he had gotten, the boy looked very tired. "No."

Snape nodded, unsure of what to say. "All right, then," was muttered awkwardly.

Harry laid back down, but rolled onto his side, gazing out the under-water window. "Yeah."

Snape scrutinized him, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "What is wrong?"

The boy did a half shrug. "A lot of things. A teenager having to save the entire world from a snake-nosed megalomaniac."

"You don't have to-"

"Yeah? Well talk to Dumbledore. He seems to think so."

Snape's eyebrows rose. "The prophecy?"

"Uh huh."

Sighing, the man shook his head. "It is a bit ridiculous... Speaking of ridiculous-"

"Yeah, I know. I shot the Boggart down a bit too quick..."

Snape stared down at the boy. "Indeed. No one saw what it was, not that is important. But what WAS it?"

Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly, letting out a bitter laugh. "Come on. You know I can't lie to you, stupid Legillimency."

Snape smirked. "Then don't lie."

Harry sobered, sitting up. "I can't, tell the truth, that is. Not about this. Not yet..."

Snape nodded. The boy, though appearing tired, seemed a lot better. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess. A lot better than I was. I feel kind of... numbish?" He shrugged. "Am I in your bed?"

Snape blushed, slightly. "Yes. Though if your are feeling better, you should probably return to your dormitory..." was murmured reluctantly.

Potter nodded, climbing out of the bed, grabbing his possessions from the nightstand. "I'll see you around, professor."

The boy was almost to the door, when Snape said to him, "Potter. If you ever need to talk..."

Potter nodded, striding out into the dark empty hall, saying, "Thank you, sir."

A/N Mwahaha! I feel evil! Come on, don't rush. Some things need to happen before Snape and Harry get all buddy buddy. So hold ya horses.

Thank you to all the ladies and possibly gentlemen that have reviewed already. Evelyn 3 you!

Keep reviewing! 8-)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Yay! Another chapter! These daily updates on all of my stories are killing me! I gotta get my English assignment done... Stupid summer reading.

Disclaimer: Do you think JK Rowlings has to do summer reading assignments? I don't think so!

Rules Not Followed

Chapter 8

"Harry mate! Where have ya been?!" Ron asked as Harry slipped into the dormitory.

"Hospital wing. I wasn't feeling to good yesterday..." Harry muttered, yanking off the pajama shirt and pulling on one of Dudley's long grey t shirts. It was very holey, but it was really soft from being so worn.

"Yeah, yeh looked a bit off... But you missed Potions! Slughorn was hilarious..." Ron rambled on and on, but Harry tuned him out.

'Snape was really nice, almost caring. And he didn't push about what my Boggart was... Good thing too. I doubt he would believe it was a walrus...'

"Come on mate! We're gonna miss breakfast!" Ron yelped, tugging his robes on over his bright orange shirt. Harry nodded, doing the same.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione scolded, grabbing onto the boy's bony shoulders, turning him to face her.

"Infirmary. I was feeling sick and had a migraine," Harry lied easily, though Hermione still looked at him sceptically.

"Come on, 'mione, lay off. I'm starving!" Ron said, tugging the two of them out the portrait and to the Great Hall.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast, not being that hungry. "Harry, you need to eat more-"

"Leave me alone, Hermione," Harry grumbled tiredly, making said girl sniff angrily and turn to talk with Ginny.

"Hu 'ri ous 'ook ta er'co aloy 'ick?" Ron said around the food in his mouth.

"Huh?" Harry gave a half smile.

"Does Malfoy look sick to you?" Ron repeated.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny turned around to look at the Slytherin. He did look pretty crappy, his skin being grey and having dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he lost about a stone as well.

Harry Potter took over. "Gee, I wonder why." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering, "Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater."

Ron shrugged. "Its pretty obvious Hermione. I mean look at Snape."

Harry came back, wincing as Ron mocked Snape. "Hey, it's probably pretty rough being a *spy* and having to go to all those Death Eater meetings," Harry muttered, mouthing the word *spy*.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"What?" Harry snapped angrily.

"You're defending the Greasy git-"

"Ronald! Stop disrespecting a teacher!" Hermione cried, scandalized. But Ron just rolled his eyes.

"So, what do we have today?" he asked, shoving a pastry into his mouth.

"Transfiguration then Charms. Ginny! Guess what hex we're learning today?" Hermione smirked.

Ginny bounced excitedly. "The Bat Bogey Hex?! Really?!"

Neville grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stay still. "The sixth years, Ginny. Besides, don't you know it already?"

"Well yeah, but its awesome to get to show off sometimes!" the table laughed, as they walked to their first classes.

"Harry seems better," Poppy stated idly, sitting down in between Severus and Tiffany.

Severus growled at her. "Yeah, thanks by the way, for leaving him with me."

"You're welcome," the woman had the gall to say, as she poured her tea.

"Merlin, you're just as manipulative as Albus-WHA?!" Severus jumped as said man appeared out of nowhere. "Bloody-"

"Now Severus, no need to shout," the Headmaster chuckled, stroking his beard. "Now what's all this about Poppy and I being manipulative?"

Minerva smirked at the old man. "Apparently Poppy is on the same page as you Albus."

Dumbledore chuckled, sinking down into his chair. "The page that we are trying to get Severus and Harry to get along?"

The Mediwitch smiled sadly. "Yes they have... MUCH in common."

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow, but didn't comment.

A/N Short chapter. Now tell me: What should I do about Draco?

Review!


End file.
